Te voy a proteger
by Layla Eucliffe
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia una famosa escritora, desea con todo su ser tener un hijo así que ella toma un tratamiento y por fin pudo tener un hijo pero lo que no se esperaba es que la criatura fuera hija de el novio de su mejor amiga, ella desesperada de no saber que hacer consulta con su mejor amigo, Natsu Dragneel que la apoyara no solo con la bebé sino también en el amor
1. El nacimiento de un milagro

**Te voy a proteger**

 **Prologo**

 _En una mañana muy agitada si me permiten decirlo, dar a luz es demasiado agotador a parte de los dolores desgarradores que sentí cuando la pequeña salió de mi vientre pero valió la pena esos dolores, porque tendré en mis brazos a mi pequeño milagro, mi razón de ser… mi hija._

 _Esos meses de espera por fin cesaron ahora el problema es… criarla sola, si sola su padre no está enterado de nada y quiero mantenerlo así, no me quiero imaginar la escena que montaría si le dijera la verdad._

 _Su padre… Gajeel Redfox._

 _Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, estábamos en la secundaria y él era un bravucón del Instituto Phatom Lord y cada vez que salía de mi instituto me molestaba cuando estaba sola, Luego empecé a ir a otros caminos para no verte jamás._

 _Después de 4 años me sentí aliviada y me enteré que empezó a salir con Levy-chan y a empezaste a de algún modo estaba muy contenta por ella, pero empezaron a tener problemas económicos yo les quise ayudar pero ustedes no me lo permitieron, A continuación, ellos ganaron un poco de dinero me alegré por ellos pero me sentía algo preocupada de no saber cómo consiguieron dinero en tan poco tiempo hasta que Gray me contó que Gajeel había donado a un banco de esperma pero Levy-chan no lo sabía. Aun así no sabía cómo se llamaba el banco, hasta que Gray me lo revelo y yo me horrorice por completo ya que fue el mismo banco al que fui-yo soñaba con tener un hijo pero no tenía una pareja así que me decidí embarazarme artificialmente-. Desde ese momento recé para que el bebé que tenía dentro de mí no fuera de Gajeel pero no era suficiente así que contrate a un detective para que investigara al donante que me correspondió y mi pesadilla fue hecha realidad cuando me dijo su reporte de investigación. Gajeel Redfox es el padre._

 _Lloré luego le dije todo a mi mejor amigo, Natsu, el sólo asentía en comprensión y me consoló, desde ese día el me prometió protegerme y a mi bebé._

 **CAPITULO 1: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN MILAGRO**

-¡Lucy!-Escuchó una voz familiar que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Entonces Lucy lo vio a su mejor amigo, Natsu Dragneel. Una de las personas que la apoyaron durante el embarazo. La miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante que haría desmayar a cualquier mujer, Incluyéndola.

Ella contagiada le devolvió la sonrisa que para Natsu también es deslumbrante.

-Hola Natsu, ¿Listo para conocerla?

El asintió muy emocionado. Lucy le sonrió de nuevo para extender un poco sus brazos y enseñarle el bulto que estaba siento tapado por una manta rosada. Su sonrisa se amplió más provocando una risita de parte de Lucy.

-¡Wow! Se parece mucho a ti Lucy, que bueno que no heredo la horrible cara del hierrito ese.

Lucy sonrió con nostalgia que no pasó por alto el pelirosado.

-Olvidalo Lucy, él no debe de sa-

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, ahora lo más importante ¿Cómo se llamará?-Dijo muy emocionado mientras daba saltitos.

Lucy se quedó pensativa por un momento para después sonreír con ternura.

-Dasha.-Dijo sonrojada mientras abrazaba a su bebé.

-¿Dasha?

-Sí, es de origen ruso, derivado del griego Dorothy que significa "regalo de Dios".

Natsu hizo una mueca graciosa para luego suavizarla.

-Es un lindo nombre, ¿verdad Dasha Heartfilia?- Le sonrió a la pequeña como si le fuera a contestar.

Después de darla de alta ellos fueron al departamento de Lucy para instalar a la nueva integrante de la familia llegando al cuarto de la pequeña y la rubia empezó a acomodar las cosas mientras que Natsu la "vigilaba" según él.

-Pekaboo.- Dijo Natsu mientras hacia una mueca rara para hacer reír a la que estaba dentro de la cuna.

-Natsu no molestes a Dasha.-Reprendió Lucy

Natsu hizo un pucheo haciendo que Lucy suspirara con pesadez.

-Pronto se reirá, ya verás.

-Estoy impaciente.

-Yo también de seguro también heredo mi risa.-Dijo con orgullo Lucy provocando una carcajada a Natsu.

-Si es lo más seguro, no me quiero imaginar cómo en vez de reírse hiciera una mueca y un sonidito raro.

Lucy frunció el ceño al imaginárselo para después reírse contagiando a su compañero. Luego de eso el silencio inundo el lugar y Natsu fue el que lo rompió.

-¿Se lo dirás?-Pregunto seriamente el Dragneel hacia Lucy, ella se estremeció ante la pregunta.

-N-No lo sé, realmente nadie lo sabe excepto tú

-Ya veo…Entonces es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, lo bueno es que todos saben que te embarazarte artificialmente y no mencionaste en que banco estuviste.

-Es cierto.

Sonrió. _"Gracias Natsu"_ Como si le hubiera leído la mente Natsu la abrazó. Lucy sintió su calidez y ternura.


	2. Un nuevo día

**CAPITULO 2: UN NUEVO DÍA.**

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu despertó por el llanto de la bebé así que se levantó para ir a calmar a Dasha, cuando llegó a la habitación vio a Lucy arrullando a Dasha con ternura, Natsu sonrió y entró a la habitación, Lucy lo vio pero ni se inmuto así que siguió arrullando a su bebé.

Natsu empezó a acercarse a Lucy lentamente, ella lo ignoró de nuevo. Natsu, se detuvo.

-Lucy, te ves muy maternal.- Dijo Natsu, Lucy sólo le sonrió con un sonrojo notable entonces se acercó hacia su amigo mientras que esté extendía sus brazos haciendo claro el mensaje. "Yo también quiero cargarla"

Lucy le dio a su hija, que a continuación salió de la habitación de la pequeña. Natsu la vio irse de la habitación después fijó su mirada a la criatura que tiene en sus brazos, Natsu hizo una mueca para hacer reír a la niña.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Sólo la bebé lo miraba fijamente y de un modo amenazante. Esa mirada le recordaba a la de Gajeel, con sólo recordarlo le daba un ataque de ira pero recordó que tiene a la pequeña en sus brazos entonces se le pasó.

-¿Sabes? Aunque detesto admitirlo pero tu mirada se parece mucho a la de él aunque tengas los ojos de Lucy, y que tu color de cabello es negro igual que ese idiota, claro está.- Le dijo a la pequeña aunque sabía que no le respondería, aún.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Ya preparé el desayuno! ¡Baja! –Llamó Lucy. Natsu sonrió.

-Vamos Dasha, tienes que comer.

Entonces, Natsu bajo con la niña en sus brazos con cierta delicadez luego ir a la cocina para comer sin piedad el desayuno que su amiga rubia le había hecho.

Al llegar, el peli rosado vio atentamente a Lucy que le daba la espalda-estaba arreglando la mesa- él la vio con detalle y se acercó para darle un pequeño susto.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Dragneel, olvídalo no caeré.- Dijo con un tono aburrido la rubia provocando que Natsu se sorprendiera.

-¿Cómo supiste-

-Por favor Natsu te conozco desde hace años, ya me acostumbre a tus pesadas e infantiles bromas.

Natsu vaciló un poco pero ya no le dio importancia de ello y después se sentó a una silla cercana todavía con la bebé en sus brazos, Lucy sirvió el desayuno.

Huevos con tocino, waffles, filete y licuado de plátano.

Natsu le dio a Lucy a Dasha y ella la cargó para después desabrocharse la blusa de su piyama y darle leche de su pecho Natsu comía como un animal salvaje pero dejo de comer para observar a Lucy, ella sintió la mirada de su amigo pero no paro de darle de comer a su hija.

Él simplemente la seguía mirando con curiosidad, ella empezó a sentirse algo incomoda entonces se arrepintió de no irse a la sala para alimentar a su pequeña, así que ella despegó a Dasha de su pecho para cargarla e ir a la sala de la casa, Natsu se encogió de hombros para seguir comiendo con el mismo salvajismo de antes. Lucy se encontraba en la sala, se sentía avergonzada de lo que pasó en la cocina pero un sollozo la alertó y bajó la mirada viendo que su hija estaba pidiéndole que la alimentara como lo había hecho en la cocina.

Ella se enojó consigo misma por olvidar por un momento alimentar a su criaturita, luego le dio de pecho de nuevo, lo que no se dio cuenta es que Natsu la observaba mientras estaba recargado en la entrada de la cocina.

Natsu sonrió con ternura.

"Esto me pasa por no dar el primer paso, sí que soy idiota" – Pensó Natsu mientras que se acercó a la pequeña familia Heartfilia.

-Luce, voy a cambiarme debo ir a mi trabajo a arreglar algunas cosas te veré luego.

Lucy asintió con una sonrisa pero eso no evito que se notara su pequeño sonrojo se sus lindas mejillas.

-De acuerdo.

Entonces, Natsu subió por las escaleras y tardo solo un momento en cambiarse. _"Hombres_ "- Pensó con ironía Lucy meneando un poco su cabeza para fijar su vista en su hija, le sonrió con ternura y algo de orgullo.

" _Gracias a Dios que naciste sana"._

La niña veía el busto donde se alimentaba, Lucy solo la observaba con algo de ternura. Luego de unos minutos Dasha dejó de alimentarse y empezó a hacer gestos, Lucy comprendió para luego alzar al pequeño cuerpo a continuación colocarlo cerca del hombro y darle unas palmaditas ligeras en la espalda de Dasha, esta eructó, Natsu soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, eructa igual que tu Lucy.- Natsu empezó a secarse las pequeñas lagrimas provocadas por la risa mientras que la otra mano que tenía libre lo tenía encima del estómago, Lucy se enojó pero no quería verse violenta frente de su hija.

El teléfono de Natsu empezó a sonar, este se calmó y contesto el teléfono su semblante cambió a uno serio después su mirada se dirigió a la de Lucy.

-Es Gajeel.- Dijo Natsu aún con el semblante serio mientras que Lucy se estremeció.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que quiere?

El miró el teléfono y lo atendió-su semblante cambió a alguno más tranquilo.

-Tornillo, ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Eso es todo?... Sí, iré a la junta…. ¡Por supuesto que no llegaré tarde! ¿Cuándo es?... ¡Mierda! ¡Llegaré tarde!

Natsu se despidió de Lucy con la mano, está le corresponde e se levanta con Dasha para dirigirse a las escaleras y bañarla.

Levy llamó a Lucy para saber cómo iba todo con la bebé, Lucy le había contado todo con de lujo de detalle a su pequeña amiga; Desde las contracciones hasta la felicidad de ver a su pequeña niña en sus brazos. Ella emocionada insistió en ir a su casa para ver a la bebé con sus propios ojos ya que la foto que le había mandado Lucy no era lo suficiente para satisfacer el deseo de conocer a su "sobrina", ella resignada acepta provocando un grito de emoción en su amiga mientras que la rubia ve a su hija con cierto nerviosismo.

Después de media hora se escuchó el timbre de la casa, Lucy tensó su cuerpo al instante y se obligó a si misma a controlarse, al hacerlo se dirige hasta la puerta al abrirla se encontró a su mejor amiga con su sonrisa que la caracteriza; sincera y radiante.

-Hola Lu-chan.- Saludó con amabilidad la pequeña para después entrar a la residencia de su amiga.- Estoy impaciente por conocerla.

Lucy asintió mientras que la guiaba hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Dasha, Levy se adentró a la habitación que a continuación fijó su vista en la cuna para observar a la pequeña criatura dormida.

-Es muy bonita, Lu-chan

-Gracias, valió la pena la espera ¿No crees?

-Absolutamente.- Asintió Levy.- me pregunto ¿Cómo se vería el donante que te asignaron?

Lucy sintió que su corazón se congelara por un instante haciendo que le doliera.

-N-No lo sé, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas, "Los donantes deben ser anónimos" y todo eso.

-Pero ¿No crees que cuando crezca preguntara donde estará su padre?

-Si pasa eso le diré la verdad.

-¿Y si lo busca ella misma?

-Es su decisión, Levy-chan.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Dijo resignada.- Lu-chan ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Erza para que venga a ver a Dasha?

Los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron mientras sonreía con mucho deleite.

-¡SI!


	3. El tiempo se va rápido

**CAPITULO 3: EL TIEMPO SE VA RÁPIDO.**

Dasha cumple un año de nacida llenando de alegría los amigos de Lucy, insistiendo en hacer una fiesta para celebrar y con pesadez Lucy acepto, como siempre hubo un escándalo en la casa de Lucy sin mencionar que Cana trajo bebidas alcohólicas lo que enojo mucho a Lucy y Levy sin dejar de lado a Natsu.

Al terminar la fiesta inmediatamente Lucy llevó a Dasha a su cuarto, mientras que Natsu la observaba.

Lucy acomodó a la pequeña en la cuna de madera, apagó las luces de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta con cuidado ya que su hija heredó la audición de su padre- que es exageradamente buena- cuando retrocedió sintió algo cálido en su espalda, ella miro por encima del hombro y vio a Natsu con la cara sonrojada por el efecto del alcohol, entonces el colocó sus brazos en la cintura de Lucy haciendo que se sobresaltara al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios hasta el oído de la Hearfilia.

-Luce, durmamos juntos.

Lucy se asqueo por el aliento de su amigo.

-E-Espera Natsu, estás ebrio.

-Pof lavor Luce, tle amo siemple lo hice *hip*

-Natsu, recapacita.

-Luce…- Susurro Natsu para después besar el cuello provocando que la rubia se estremeciera.

-E…Espera, Dasha nos va escuchar.

Natsu paró de besar el cuello y alzó su cara haciendo que sus labios rozaran a la oreja de Lucy.

-Entonces, vayamos a tu cuarto para terminar lo que hemos empezado Luce.- Dijo con un tono sensual a pesar de estar ebrio.

-Natsu, detente no podemos… yo-

-Luce, por lavor déjame demostlarte que tle amo.

-Natsu…-Susurró Lucy para voltear su cuerpo para estar cara a cara con Natsu.- D…De acuerdo.

Lucy giró su cara sonrojada para después voltear a ver a su amigo, juntando sus labios en un beso lento pero torpe, más tarde convertirse en uno más apasionado y salvaje mientras que Lucy caminaba torpemente para llegar a su cuarto pero Natsu lo impedía por el tamaño y peso que tiene. Al final Lucy consiguió entrar al cuarto para colocarse junto a Natsu en la cama.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta que Natsu le quitó la blusa que ella traía puesta, ahora sus pechos estaban descubiertos con el sostén rosado apenas tapándolas, y al parecer Natsu le encantó la vista porque no le quitaba el ojo encima de los pechos de la rubia, luego de unos minutos su vista empezó a recorrer por todo el cuerpo de ella y el peli rosado se dispuso a quitarle la falda, mientras que Lucy despojó la playera a Natsu y desbrochar los pantalones del chico deslizando los pantalones hasta deshacerse de la prenda, quedando en boxers, Natsu se quitó los zapatos al mismo tiempo que Lucy así que ella siguió deslizando la falda dejando nada más en ropa interior provocando un gruñido de excitación de parte de su compañero.

-Me encantas.- Susurro Natsu, colocándose encima de su amiga.- Quiero decirte que siempre quise hacerte el amor desde hace mucho tiempo, a veces soñaba con esto en muchas ocasiones.

Natsu dejó de hablar por un momento y empezó a hablar con un tono de arrepentimiento y…. ¿Nostalgia?...- Cuándo me entere que te embarazaste por inseminación artificial no sabía qué hacer y no sólo eso sino que el donador fuera el estúpido de Gajeel.

-Natsu…

-Fui…No todavía soy un cobarde al no dar el primer paso para estar con la mujer que amo, no es que este enojado por Dasha al contrario la veo como una hija pero también me hubiera gustado tener un hijo contigo, Luce.

Lucy se sorprendió al principio pero su semblante se suavizó, entonces colocó sus dos manos en cada cachete del peli rosado llamando su atención, Natsu la miró por unos momentos, sus ojos negros se humedecieron, su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a temblar. Lucy, por su parte miraba con ternura e nostalgia a Natsu, ella obligó al Dragneel a inclinarse para acercarla a ella, está rozó sus labios con los de él provocando que el cuerpo de esté se relajara.

-Natsu, también te amo pero pensaba que tú sólo me veías como una amiga fui egoísta, lo lamento.

Natsu negó la cabeza mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-N…No, es como lo dijiste…. Pensabas que te veía como una…. Ami…ga, tú solamente saliste adelante.

Lucy ladeo la cabeza con nostalgia, ella repitió la acción de obligar a su amigo inclinarse hacia ella, pero en vez de rosarle lo besó con ternura y pasión, el chico correspondió sin vacilar para colocar sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia para no lastimarla con su peso, ella se dio cuenta y dejo escapar una risita dejando un poco desconcertado al chico.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada importante, sólo pensaba que es lo que pasara ahora en adelante si seremos novios o no.

Natsu se quedó pensativo por un momento mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Sonrió al final- esas típicas sonrisas que hacían que se derritiera un iceberg- fijo su vista a los ojos castaños de su compañera y vela pícaramente.

-Bueno, técnicamente nuestros sentimientos son mutuos así que somos…novios.

-Novios, me gusta.

La sonrisa de Natsu se amplió más.

-Entonces, el día de hoy seremos novios.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió Lucy para seguir besando a su novio.

Natsu besaba con pasión demostrando lo que siente por esa mujer, la que lo traía loco desde la secundaria, ella fue protagonista de sus fantasías eróticas, haciendo que despertara con una respiración agitada y los pantalones le apretaban torturándolo pero ahora ya tenía a la Heartfilia no sólo en sus brazos también en la cama haciéndole el amor, si esto fuera un sueño no querría despertarse nunca.

Lucy dejó de besar los labios del joven para besar el cuello de este provocando que soltara suspiros. Ella sonrió victoriosa pero Natsu no quería quedarse atrás, él metió un dedo y acarició el clítoris de la rubia haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer, ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había soltado ese ruido tan erótico. Natsu en cambio se sintió complacido.

Los estaban a punto de entrar a la próxima etapa hasta que escucharon el llanto de la pequeña Dasha.

Lucy y Natsu sonrieron apenados, entonces Lucy se levantó, buscar una prenda-la playera de Natsu que le quedaba un poco grande- e irse para atender a su hija.


	4. La cría pérdida del dragón

**CAPITULO 4: LA CRÍA PÉRDIDA DEL DRAGÓN**.

Dasha estaba sentada en una silla para bebés, su mirada mostraba un brillo especial cuando vio a Gajeel mientras que este la miraba. Lucy creía morir en ese momento al estar en esa situación. Gajeel dejó de ver a Dasha para fijarse en Levy que estaba hablando animadamente con Lucy- según-.

Ellos estaban en un restaurante familiar, Lucy y Levy quedaron en verse ahí. La rubia no se imaginó que su pequeña amiga traería con ella a Gajeel y menos que él miraba atentamente a Dasha cada vez más mientras que Lucy sudaba con nerviosismo.

-Lu-chan…-Dijo suavemente Levy ganándose la total atención de ella.

-¿Sí?-Pregunto dulcemente mientras sonreía.

-Quiero que seas la primera en saberlo, por eso te cité aquí.- Levy se sonrojó al terminar de hablar para después colocar su mano en su vientre dando a entender a lo que se refería.

No…

-Lu-chan…estoy embarazada.

Lucy palideció, no es porque no quiera que su amiga forme una familia al contrario está feliz pero le dolía no decirle la verdad sobre Dasha, ella sólo sabe que se embarazó por inseminación artificial-así que es una verdad a medias- Aunque sea eso, para Lucy no es suficiente. Dasha crecería y le empezaría a preguntar ¿Quién es mi padre? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está con nosotras? ¿Él me quiere? Esas preguntas le revolvía el estómago a la Heartfilia pero eso no es pretexto, aun así si le dijera la verdad. ¿Gajeel y Levy la perdonarían? ¿Gajeel querría ver a Dasha a menudo?

-Lu-chan, ¿estás bien? Estás pálida.- Dijo Levy preocupada por ver a su amiga.

Lucy reacciono y asintió, le sonrió para luego decirle que está feliz por ella a lo que Levy empezaba a estar preocupada por el estado de su amiga por lo que se ofreció a dejarla a su casa, Lucy se negó así pues cargo a Dasha en sus brazos, dejándola en su carriola y se retiró del lugar. Al llegar a casa dejó a su hija en su habitación e dirigirse a la suya dónde lloró en silencio por su cobardía y se arrepintió por haber investigado-indirectamente- quien es el padre de su hija, sino hubiera roto la regla de "Los donantes deben ser anónimos" tal vez, sólo tal vez no sentiría este pesado sentimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se levantó con mucha dificultad, su cara como sus ojos se encontraban de color rojo por el llanto pero eso no fue impedimento para ir hacia el cuarto de su hija.

" _Primero lo primero"-_ Pensó Lucy.

Lucy baño a Dasha, la vistió, le dio de comer para luego alistarse ella. – Lo que fue casi imposible ya que Dasha es muy inquieta- pero lo logró, se sintió muy orgullosa por eso. Luego, arreglo la pañalera e su bolsa, Lucy colocó a la bebé en la carriola e salir de la casa, Dasha movía sus brazos mientras abría y cerrada sus manos, Lucy por lo tanto seguía empujando la carriola dirigiéndose hacia el parque para dar un paseo con su hija. Entonces, se le ocurrió una buena idea para la trama, de inmediato sacó su libreta y lápiz para anotar de inmediato sin saber que con ese pequeño descuido lo lamentaría.

La carriola empezó a moverse -por el pequeño empujón que le dio Lucy a la carriola- dirigiéndose directamente hacia la calle, los autos avanzaron ya que el semáforo esta en verde. El carrito seguía acercándose a los autos, Lucy se dio cuenta, corrió y sentía que no avanzaba hacia ella pero aun así siguió aproximándose, su instinto maternal le exigía salvar a su hija o nunca se lo perdonaría. La Heartfilia colocó mal el pie, lo dobló y cayó, de inmediato Lucy se reincorpora, escuchó un auto derrapar.

-¡DASHA! ¡NO!

Lucy bajó la cabeza, gritó y lloró. Escuchó pasos y el sonido de las ruedas de la carriola, inconscientemente alzó la vista para mirar a un joven de melena negra, ojos escarlatas, que empujaba la carriola con Dasha adentro, Lucy sintió un nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo aliviada. Se levantó y corrió con dificultad hacia el chico, que este le fulmino con la mirada haciendo que se apenara, le dolió el pecho. Lucy se agachó, estiro sus brazos para agarrar a Dasha y acunarla entre sus brazos, la Heartfilia no pudo evitar gratitud hacia el joven, ella lo miró con un gesto de arrepentimiento para luego suavizarla y sonreírle, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el chico suavizó su gesto y se sonrojó para luego quedarse petrificado al parecer reconoció quien es ella.


	5. Una sombra protectora

**CAPITULO 5: UNA SOMBRA PROTECTORA.**

Un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos escarlatas salía de su casa con una cara de pocos amigos- sin poder evitarlo, ya que nació con ese aspecto- lo que ponía a la gente nerviosa sin saber que bajo ese aspecto intimidante se encuentra una persona de buen corazón. Aunque eso no quiera decir que a veces se encabrone por esas personas que ni siquiera tienen el valor de dirigirle la palabra o mirarle directamente a la cara.

 _Idiotas superficiales_.-Pensó

El hombre entró a su auto, encender el motor e irse para asistir a su trabajo: secretario de escritor. No es el mejor trabajo pero no se quejaba, por el momento aprendería de su jefe y cuando tuviera oportunidad renunciaría para después empezaría su camino para convertirse en un escritor.

Al ver el semáforo en verde siguió avanzando pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio una carriola pasando. Sudó frío, al principio estaba sorprendido, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, escuchó un grito provocando que se le erizara la piel, de inmediato salió del auto y corrió hacia la carriola para detenerlo, se asomó para observar a una bebé que lo miraba con un brillo especial haciendo que el joven se sintiera feliz, aliviado. Al asegurarse que la bebé esté en buen estado alzo la vista hacia la misma dirección de donde había salido la carriola para ver una chica de cabellos dorados que estaba hincada en el pavimento llorando desconsolada.

Él joven gruñó, sosteniendo la parte superior de la carriola, la empujó para dirigirse a la chica-que suponía que es la madre- y reclamarle de lo irresponsable que es dejar a un bebé en la calle. Como si ella le hubiera leído la mente, la mujer lo vio de frente. Su rostro rojo por el llanto al igual que sus ojos pero se iluminaron cuando vio la carriola con la bebé riéndose, se levantó y corrió con un poco de dificultad por el dolor del tobillo, no le dio importancia alguna, solo se enfocaba en la bebé. Al acercarse se agacho para tomar a su hija y acunarla entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, la chica volteó a ver a él joven con aspecto intimidante, al principio la chica mostraba una mueca de arrepentimiento pero lo que sorprendió al muchacho es que ella suavizó su gesto y le sonriera mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mostrándole las ventanas de su alma, se sintió cálido, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, cuando pasó un rato identifico el rostro, que le parecía familiar, se quedó petrificado.

Lucy Heartfilia, autora del libro Dragons Bite el éxito que vendio 5, 000, 000 de ejemplares y ha escuchado rumores que habrá una segunda parte, aunque no lo ha confirmado la editorial.

Ella se río, cuando él chico abrió su boca para hablar fue interrumpido por el sonido de un bocina, volteó, suspiró para luego dirigirse hacia su auto y no estorbar a los demás, al girar su cuerpo, sintió algo cálido en su hombro haciendo que se estremeciera, miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Lucy sonrojada mientras sostenía a su hija con un brazo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico la miró por un momento como si lo estuviera pensando.

-Rogue Cheney.-Respondió con un tono tranquilo y serio.

Ella simplemente asintió, colocó su brazo para agarrar a su hija, mientras que Rogue entraba a su auto para dejar la calle libre. Luego de encender el auto e irse de ahí vio por el espejo retrovisor a Lucy con su hija dando la vuelta, hasta perderlas de vista, suspiró.

 _No puedo creer que perdiera una gran oportunidad_

Rogue gruñó, tensó su mandíbula, empuñó sus manos. Ahora no sólo perdió la oportunidad de conocer a una gran escritora sino también llegará al tarde al trabajo y posiblemente lo despidan.

Lucy vuelve a casa, dejó a la bebé en el corral, encender la tele para que la pequeña se entretenga. Ella se mete al baño para mojarse la cara y llorar de nuevo, se culpó a si misma por cometer un error que pudo cobrar la vida de su hija, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, aunque es producto de inseminación artificial e hija de Gajeel, la ama, la vio crecer en su vientre, quiere verla crecer aún más. Verla reír, caminar, correr, escuchar sus primeras palabras…Lloraría ese día cuando ella le dijera: "Mamá" o "Te quiero mamá".

¿Cómo puedo ser tan sentimental?

¿Seré una buena madre?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de los nudillos al tocar la puerta, ella suspiró con pesadez e se reincorporó para atender la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quién es.

Lucy sintió que su corazón paro por un momento, se formó un nudo dentro de su garganta, se cortó su respiración, sudó frio. Por un segundo pensó que se iba a desmayar…. Entonces lo vio.

-Gajeel.-Susurro Lucy para caer de nuevo a la realidad.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Gajeel no dijo nada y sin previo aviso se metió a la casa de la rubia pasando de ella lo que la molesto, cuando ella estaba a punto de decirle que se retirara él moreno hablo primero.

-Lo sé todo, coneja.

Lucy se sintió acorralada, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabe?

Redfox la miro por un momento.

-Sé que Dasha es mi hija.

Lucy ahogo un grito, por instinto se dirigió a la sala para estar cerca de Dasha, se le ocurrió negarlo todo. Pero lo único que dijo fue.

-¿Cómo?

Gajeel también entró a la sala, se mostró pensativo como si estuviera pensando cómo ser más suave ante la pregunta y debería serlo más en esta situación.

-Salamander me lo dijo todo.

Bueno… eso no fue muy blando que digamos pero suficiente directo para que Lucy lo entendiera todo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Ya me oíste, Salamander lo confesó todo.

-P-Pero.

-Salamander y yo fuimos a un bar a noche después del trabajo, él se emborracho y me lo dijo todo, el muy imbécil es débil cuando se trata del alcohol.

Lucy tensó su cuerpo, vio a su pequeña que se levantó y colocó sus manitas en el corral, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Gajeel este sólo la veía con un brillo que sólo Dasha puede entender y apreciar.

-Gajeel…yo…

-No dijiste nada para proteger a la enana, te lo agradezco.

La rubia se sintió aliviada hasta que vio el semblante de Gajeel cambiar por uno más serio.

-Pero también tienes que reconocer que por tu tonta elección no sólo afectaras a Levy sino también a nuestra hija.

El término nuestra hija retumba en la cabeza de ella como si fuera eco, Lucy agacho la cabeza temerosa, Gajeel por su parte esperaba con paciencia la respuesta que nunca llegó. El moreno suspiró, se acercó al cuerpo tenso de la chica y la abrazó, ese abrazo significaba apoyo incondicional, el cuerpo de Lucy empezó a relajarse para luego corresponder el abrazo temblando.

-¿Exactamente qué te dijo Natsu?

-Me conto que tú fuiste al mismo banco que yo doné, que cuando te embarazaste contrataste a un detective para saber quién es el padre que resultó ser yo.

La Heartfilia mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Qué más?

-Nada más.

-Gajeel, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

Él guardo silencio.

-Seguir adelante.


End file.
